I Miss You
by Mistynia
Summary: During movie 6, Ash misses Misty, so he decides to call her. Contains spoilers! Oneshot AAML R&R please.


**Hi There! This is my first Pokemon fic and it's a one-shot and it's AAML. This fic contains spoilers, so you have been warned!**

**It's during movie 6: Jirachi Wish Maker. Now I don't know if May and Max already know Misty here, but I assume they don't. I don't know if this movie came before or after they've met Misty. But, enough of this, let's begin, shall we?**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Pokemon. If I did, imagine what I could do to it...**

'**Thinking'**

"**Talking"**

**(A/N: Me)**

**I Miss You**

Max ran away as he heard May counting the days off. Max had made friends with a Pokemon, Jirachi, during the time the millenium comet appeared for 7 days. But after 7 days, Jirachi had to go back to where he came from.

Max ran to a riverside as Ash followed him. Ash sat beside max together with Pikachu.

"What's wrong?" Ash asked as he sat down.

"I just have a couple of days left with Jirachi.." Max said as he held Jirachi closer.

"Jirachi is gonna be with you your whole life," Ash said as he smiled. "Not Just a couple of days."

"You know that's not true Ash." Max said as he looked away. Ash looked at Max, and then at the sky.

"You see, sometimes friends have to go away, but a part of them stays behind with you."

"Huh?" Max said as he looked at Ash, who still stared at the sky.

Ash continued. "It's especially true when friends are best-best friends." Max looked at Jirachi who smiled at him, Max smiled back.

"You'll remember Jirachi forever, and he's gonna always be in your heart." Ash looked at Max. "A good friend left me and," Ash closed his eyes. "I miss her every day..But I.." He opened his eyes again. "I know we will be always be friend's forever!" Ash said as Pikachu came on his shoulder.

"Pikachu!" He said and smiled at Max and Jirachi. Max smiled back and looked at Jirachi. He nodded.

"Well, I'm gonna sleep... You're coming Max?" Ash asked as he stood up.

"I'll be right there, just a couple of minutes." Max said as Jirachi already fell asleep in his arms.

"Ok, but don't let May know." Ash said as he returned to where stay sleep.

Ash yawned. "Boy, this whole thing with Jirachi sure gets you sleepy... What about you Pikachu?"

"Pi..ka.." Pikachu said, and gave a big yawn. He also feel asleep. Ash puts him down gently in the bus of Dianne.

Ash goes outside to look at the comet before he goes asleep.

'I wonder what Misty's doing right now..' He thinks as he looks at the comet.

"Why don't you just call her Ash?" Brock says as he suddenly comes behind Ash.

Ash jumps. "Brock! Don't do that! You scared the Diglets outta me!"

"Oh, sorry about that Ash. But, who don't you call her?"

"Uh, call who Brock?" Ash asked.

Brock slapped his forehead. "Oh, Ash! I'm talking about Misty!"

"Oh, eh, I knew that." Ash said as he laughed nervously. "But don't you think she's asleep right now?"

"No, it's day now in Cerulean City, so you can call her." **(A/N: I don't know where they are and if they have a difference in time, but I make it that way ;) )**

"But what if she's having a gym battle, I can't disturb her." Ash said, tryin' to make up a lie so that he don't have to call her. He wants to talk to her, but what should he say?

"Call her Ash, I'm sure she doesn't mind." Brock said as he dragged Ash to the bus.

"Dianne, can we use your phone?" Brock asked before going inside.

"Sure, Brock." Dianne said as Brock winked at her. She just rolled her eyes.

"So, do you have her number?" Brock asked as they were inside.

"Yeah, I have it here." Ash said as he grabbed a folded paper from his pocket. Brock grabbed it from him and began to dial the number.

"Well, I guess you can handle it from here, Ash. I'm gonna see if Dianne needs some company. See ya!" Brock said as he went outsode with a goofy smile.

Meanwhile, Ash was thinking of what he should say to Misty. Then, suddenly, he saw three faces popping on the screen. One had pink hair, the other blue and the other yellow.

"Like, hello, here are Lily, Daisy and Violet! Who's, like, calling?" They said all three at the same time.

"Uh, hi. It's Ash Ketchum. Uh, is Misty there maybe?"

"Like, yeah, she is! Like, Violet will call her." Daisy said as she pointed at Violet.

"What? Like, me? Like, why not Lily?"

"No way, like, you two can get her." Lily said as she pointed at Daisy and Violet.

"Can I please just have Misty on the phone?" Ash said as he groaned. Then Ash remembered something. "Hey weren't you..?" But they were already gone. "On vacation..?" Ash finished.

Seconds later, he sees a red/ orange haired girl coming before him on screen.

"Ash? Is that you?" Misty says as she looks closer.

"Yeah, Hi Misty. How are ya doing?" Ash asked as he sees tears coming down her face. "Don't cry, Misty..." Ash whispers as he wanted to touch her, but that was impossible.

"You big dummy! Why didn't you call me earlier? I was worried that maybe something was wrong!" Misty said as tears flowed down.

"I'm sorry Misty... But I've been busy with the Hoenn League and all..." Ash said, feeling guilty.

Misty dried her tears. " I'm sorry Ash. You're right. So hows it going in Hoenn? Are there many new pokemon?"

"Yeah! There are! Also many water Pokemon! You would love them! And everythings great with the Hoenn League! I've won badges. And also, Brock joined up again!" Ash said, now feeling excited.

"Brock joined up? That's great! So how's he doing? And how's Pikachu?"

"They are all doing great. We also have two new traveling companions. They are May and her little brother Max. May likes to do those competitions and Max is more of the researcher."

"That's great. I can wait to meet them!" Misty said. Suddenly, Togepi came infront of Misty. It 'chirped' happily.

"I see Togepi's doing well!" Ash said as he waved at Togepi. Togepi 'chirped' happily in response.

Misty giggles. "He often wonders when daddy's comin' home." Ash looked at her.

"Uh? Who's the daddy?"

"That's you silly!" Misty said as she giggled more. Ash blushed at this. Misty suddenly stopped giggling and looked serious at Ash.

"Ash, is it night where you are now?"

Ash nodded. "Uhu, and you can see the-"

"Ash! Shouldn't you go to bed?"

"But Misty, I wanted to talk to you. Aren't you happy I called..?" Ash said, looking at her with a puppy look.

Misty sighed. "I hate it when you do that.."

"Hey Misty, you're sisters are back from vacation now, right?" Ash said as Misty nodded. "So then you can come back! You can travel with us again!"

"I'm sorry Ash, but I can't... My sisters go too much to a beauty salon, so I have to watch the gym all the time.. I'm sorry..." Misty said sad.

"Oh..."Ash said as he looked down. Then, another topic came into his mind.

"Hey Misty, guess what I can see from here?" Ash asked as Misty shrugged.

"The millenium comet!" Ash said happily.

"Oh wow! That must be beautiful! I wish I could see it! I've hear about it and saw it on tv, but you can see it in real! That must be so romantic. Wish I could see it." Misty said as she sighed.

"I wish you could too... Together with me..." Ash could see it now, him and Misty, looking at the comet together. Sitting next to each other. Her head on his shoulder and they're fingers intertwined.

"Oh, but Ash, I gotta go! Duty calls. Will you says hi to everyone from me?"

"Yeah, ok... And Misty?"

"Yeah?"

"I miss you..."

Misty smiled softly. "I miss you too. Call me soon, ok?"

"Yeah... Bye Mist."

"Bye Ash." Misty said and blew a kiss at him before she disconnected.

"I love you.."

**Fin **

**Sooooo... Did you like it? Please be nice, so that means no flames! Please review and I see you next time! Bye bye!**


End file.
